Jojo's Bizarre Sister
by HetaliaHellsing.AlucardItaly
Summary: Canine is a young woman, attending regular school with her regular adoptive brother, with her adoptive mother, going on a regular adventure with her regular friends to kill a normal crazy god-like vampire who casually stole her adoptive great grandfather's body... Ok, it really is a bizarre adventure for all of them. Human or not, she isn't going to sit back and watch anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Just a normal school day

Lately, I've been going to school, mama and brother tell me I need education to get a job one day, oh and so I can try and learn more about human society and how humans are all unique and different. I'm not stupid and know that not every human is fun, caring and sweet like mama or dark, grumpy and rough like brother, but I'm not really sure how normal humans act, ones that don't know about my people.

I'm something called a Canine, an advanced race of beings who used to live among humans, we were revered once upon a time by the humans as gods of the hounds, hence the name given to us. From what grandpa told me, my people also used to live among a more advanced race, but they're all extinct now, well, my grandpa did kill the last of them almost 50 years ago.

However, my real mama died years ago, as she had helped grandpa defeat the men called 'pillar men', and when I was all alone, Joseph Joestar and Suzie Joestar took me in, and raised me like a granddaughter. Although, I don't see grandpa or grandma very often, I'm happy that they sent me to Holy Kujo, she treated me like anyone else, not caring I wasn't her child, or even that I wasn't human, and so I was raised in the Kujo household and given the name Canine Kujo, I still live with mama and big brother Jotaro.

Have very little memories of before I met grandpa, they called it Amnesia, and so I could only remember a fraction of my young years, although, there's one thing I remember that always bring comfort to my heart. I had a friend, a girls who's face I cannot remember, nor her name, only her voice, it was always low, a lazy tone yet I always knew how she was feeling. We played together in the hot sands of Cairo slums. She was a little older than me I'm sure, although it may just have been that I've always been short but… I wonder if she was human.

It's not that I mind that not being human, there are so many benefits, such as the fact I don't need to sleep as often as humans do, and we can use any form of energy, from using human food for energy to using a form of photosynthesis. I can use the air around me and bend it to my will, I can make it denser around me than my body is to allow me to float as well as pushing the air around me to make vibrations and create a certain sound, I use that with my music to make it sound better, as well as that, I can also use the air molecules and atoms to heat things up by vibrating them faster or chill things out by slowing them down. Although I know I have other abilities, I don't use them, I feel like they'd just draw attention or could hurt the people around me.

Just two or three days ago, Jotaro was put in jail, some punks decided that they would try and hit on me, and Jotaro didn't like that. He ended up beating all 4 of them up to the point they were in hospital, finding out later that one was actually a trained boxer. They were even armed. Jotaro insists that they just annoyed him and that an evil spirit had done most of it, which I thought I saw a glimpse of but put it down to my eyes playing tricks on me, but I know he was just looking out for me even if it wasn't his intention, I don't mind it but I'd like to fight my own battle sometimes, but because of me, brothers been put in jail.

For the past few days, all Jotaros fangirls will come up to me asking so many questions that it made my head spin, 'Is Jojo sick? Is he not well? Has he hurt himself? When's he coming back?' And the usual 'Why not just wear the school uniform? I think you'd look so cute!'

All the questions were annoying, especially since they acted so chummy with me, pretending to want to be my friend just to get to Jojo, that's why I don't want to discover any more of my abilities, I can see and smell peoples souls, allowing me to see right through them and know their true intentions after analysing how the smell and shapes change depending on if they're mood, making it easy to tell when someone's lying. It makes me worry. Yesterday I finally snapped at them, telling them all to back off, I don't think they took it very well, as they glared holes into my back the whole way to school.

Even though I had been going to school for a couple of months now, I hated the ugly purple uniform they made the girls wear, so I got mama to sign a form that tells that I have to wear my own clothing. Usually, I just throw on some high waisted, light blue bootcuts, a grey tri-strap tank top with the words 'funk' printed on, and bright neon blue and pink trainers, but I usually have it all coered up with my long coat.

I've been told people could recognise me just by looking at my footwear or coat, since I only wore these or another pair that was identical, even though the fations not popular now, I'm sure it will be one day. I usually wore my silver/pinkish hair in a high ponytail, allowing my bangs to trace my face, revealing my pale blue eyes. Even in the ponytail my hair was long, coming up to the back of my knees, I hate people touching my hair, so it wasn't really cut, the most that would happen would be mama trimming any dead ends.

School went on as usual, although I ate alone today since brother wasn't outside skipping class, kinda hypocritical for a man who tells me I need to go to school. I had managed to avoid the girls today by floating to school high up, using the hair around me to bend the light so I wasn't seen. I had sneaked in through the window of a bathroom and got ready for class. I'm a complete opposite to Jotao, I love taking and going to class, but I've never really had any friends, real ones. Mama keeps asking when I'm going to get a boyfriend but I don't really know how it works, I know how it works traditionally for my people but human relationships are much different.

Mama's visiting Jojo today in jail, I have no doubt that he's going to be stubborn, he told me and Mama that he was possessed by an evil spirit so we shouldn't bother coming to get him. I'm worried but I had to concentrate at school.

Finally, it's the end of the school day, and I can see the watchful eyes of Jotaros fanclub waiting for me to pass them, probably to ask me the questions they missed out on this morning, damn I can't be bothered dealing with them, I use the air around me again to bend the light, making it denser so I can float, sighing as I glide along the sky, looking down at the streets bustling with rush hour. I return home, opening the front door to be greeted by Mama, her usual chirpy self.

Her smile brought a smile to my face, and noticed that something must have happened, "Hey mama, you look really happy today, did something good happen?" I beamed, placing my bag by the door and taking my shoes off before accepting the warm hug she offered. "I went to go see Jotaro, but he… He really does have an evil spirit, I seen it! My poor boy!" Mama placed her hands over her face trying hard not to cry, as I rub her back and smile as best I can, "It's Ok mama, I'm sure everything will work out, have you called Grandpa yet?"

Suddenly, mamas face changed to one of realisation, "Oh yes! He's coming to visit uss right away! He'll be here tomorrow, I better get things ready!" Her chirpy voice was soothing, as I nod and help her clean the house and get the spare futon set up in the guest room, before washing up, and getting ready for bed.

That night, I lay in my futon, not tired yet, I couldn't get the thought of grandpa and Grandma visiting out of my mind, I hadn't seen them in so long and I really miss them. I hear that Grandpa can help Jojo, since he's started to get some form of supernatural abilities, just like Jotaro.

I wonder if it has something to do with Mama everytime I see her soul, I sometimes see something blocking out her soul, like vines, but I didn't worry about it, mama seems to be healthy.

That day, I decided not to go to school, I was too excited, and so instead I walked with Mama to the airport, and as soon as we see grandpa, we latch onto him in a group hug, he tells us that he'd cross the globe in a day if we need him, and I was glad, grandpa had began to grow grey in his age, but his eyes were unmistakable. He may have complained that we were hugging him for to long and glared at onlookers as mama tickled him, but there was something that caught my eye, I saw reddish purple vines wrapping around grandpa's soul, so that must be the supernatural ability mama mentioned.

As mama explained how brother was in jail, grandpa reassured her, before walking over to me, "Ah, and here's my lovely granddaughter! You're growing up fast!" I feel so happy to see him again, I hug him tightly, as me and Mama asked where grandma was, unfortunately she didn't come, as he told her it was official Joestar business.

We were going to leave but grandpa motioned at a man with a peculiar looking soul, his was one that was wise and powerful, shaped almost as a pheonix, red and purple flames surrounding it. I was slightly scared of the man, two strange squiggly markings going down his face and a long tunic, covered by a red long coat.

I wanted to join grandpa and mama to go see Jotaro, but grandpa did say a jail was no place for a young lady, which kinda sucks. I want to see brothers evil spirit, at least I got the name of the scary man, I found out he was egyption which is cool, he's a fortune teller by trade called Mr. Mohammed Avdol.

My phone suddenly rings, and I answer to hear mama on the other side, "Hey mama! Have you got brother?" I ask, hopeful, "Yeah! We got him out that cell and we're at the local cafe, papa wants to talk to us about something, feeling up to coming?" I was beaming, I hadn't seen brother for the past 3 days and I was so excited to see him! "Sure, I'm on my way now mama, I love you" I say, managing to hear Jotaro say how annoying mama was being again, mama just replying with 'OK'. Although at first I didn't like how he treated mama, I began to realise that only the way he talked to her changed, he's still in love with her cooking!

I gather my things, putting my trainers on as I rush out the door, running all the way to the cafe. I was happy to see Jotaro, and so walked up to him placing my hand on his shoulder, "Sup big bro?" I ask, the tomboy side of me coming out a little, he just grunted in response as I sit between Mr. Avdol and grandpa.

I'm not going to go into detail, but grandpa basically explained about stands, and a man named Dio who had stolen his grandfather's body in order to survive. I felt my head hurt at the mention of his name and his history, you see, grandpa only knew I was the child of an old friend as I had a burn mark of a star on my neck, something that was burned onto my families neck to show our loyalties to the Joestars. But the pain of my head quickly subsided and it was almost as if an old memory had slipped from my mind but I couldn't remember what it was. I decided not to mention it, but Jotaro was looking at me with a knowing look, I expect he'll bring it up later.

After learning about Dio, grandpa shows us his power as he breaks an expensive looking camera, and the image that turns up is terrifying, I looked at an image of a man with a chiseled body, glaring menacingly at us, his beautiful hair and hands cover his face, as the background was ominously black. It sent a shiver down my spine as I held the hem of my shirt tightly, it was as if the man was looking at us through the picture.

When we arrived home, everyone went straight to bed, too exhausted by the days events, of course Jotaro and I stayed up for a little longer, as he vaguely explained what happened when he was in jail, how Mr. Avdol had a stand named magicians red who could control fire. Eventually, Jojo went to his room to sleep, as I stay awake, watching the moon loom over the sky until day arrived again.

Jotaro woke up first, as we both get ready to go to school together, eating the breakfast mama had prepared as soon as she woke up. I ate a bit of toast and gave the rest to Jotaro who ate up every bit, before we got up and go to get our bags and put our shoes on as brother opens the door, but before we can leave mama comes running towards us, "You almost forgot your goodbye kisses!" she said, kissing me and Jotaro on the cheek, I smile and wave as Jotaro just grumbles stating how mama was so annoying.

Our walk was peaceful silent as we walked, that is until we bumped into Jojo's fangirls who began to follow behind us, the incident of two days ago when I snapped at them put me on edge as I began to feel a little guilty and walked closer to Jojo, however, I was shoved to the side by one of the girls, making me lose my balance and fall over, I could of sworn that the girl scoffed a little but I brushed it off, Jojo hadn't noticed as he continued walking with the girl on his arm, I think she asked him a question but I didn't hear as the rest of the girls ran past me to catch up with him and I hissed, looking at my hand to see a cut on the back of my hand, blood slowly trickling down my wrist as I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes, knowing the girl had meant to hurt me, the obsession was going to far.

I was shocked that these girls were willing to push me away to get to Jojo, literally, I stay on the floor looking at the ground, anger starting to fill me and the tears threatening to spill. I wait silently for the girls to leave with Jojo so that they couldn't see me like this and go around them to school, but I hear Jotaro angrily shouting at the girls for some reason as they begin to squeak, but when I hear my name being called, I look up to see brother rushing towards me, pushing the girls out of the way, instantly looking at my hand. I smile up at him, "I tripped and I must have caught my hand" I say, but unfortunately for me, I was a very bad lier, the tears still present, and anger still making my body shake, but he decided to leave it, helping me up before walking with me, walking through the girls, pushing them out the way, a hand on my shoulder, he looked down on me again and I knew what he was going to say, "I'll go to the nurses office as soon as we get to school Ok?" I smile reassuringly, but he just turns his hat down and sighs.

As we walked, I couldn't help but feel we were being watched, an almost menacing feeling looming over us, though no-one around me seems to notice. I look back to see if there were someone watching us, and I was right, a man with our uniform stood to the side of the street, painting, he doesn't look too intimidating, however, his soul is odd, it's shaped almost like a tree, and flows like water, it's emerald branches has a sort of green and white tape running around its trunk, and even though I could see it, it was almost as if a dark fog was consuming it, and I can't seem to know what he was thinking or what his personality was like, I have been able to see people's souls and know what their personality is like as well as what they're feeling, apart from brothers, ever since I could remember.

I look away, trying to ignore his presence as we walk towards the stairs, when all of a sudden, Jotaro let out a pained grunt as he begins to fall down the stairs, I try to reach out, to grab his hand, leg, shirt, anything to stop him but nothing worked, as he fell, and for the first time I see his Stand, a large third had reaches out for branches, slowing his fall allowing him to land safely in the bushes at the bottom of the stairs. My legs are sent into autopilot as I rush down the stairs faster than all his fangirls, using the air around me to make sure I don't fall too. When I get to him, I see his leg has a gash in it, the girls all try to speak to him, but we didn't pay attention to them.

Suddenly, that menacing presence approached us, as I turn to look up the stairs, the boy was there, walking down. His reddish brown hair was short par a long and large curl that came down the side of his face, beautiful purple eyes gazing down at us, but they seemed clouded and dark. He approached us, handing a handkerchief to Jotaro, telling him he better clean thee wound up as he walked away.

Although I hadn't noticed at first since I was still new at school, but Jojo jumped in and asked if he was part of our school, to which the man gave his name, "My name is Noriaki Kakyoin, I'm a new student." And with that, he turned away, walking off.

Both me and Jotaro walk together to the nurse's office, two boys were already there, claiming to be sick. The nurse tended to my hand first, cleaning and bandaging the wound, but there was something off, her soul seemed to be wrapped in the same thing that Kakyoin's soul was wrapped in. I thought nothing of it, just assuming they have a similar trait, it was as if it was slowly strangling the swan shaped soul, it put me on edge, but thought nothing of it since she was acting the same, as she accuses Jojo of being clumsy since the other two boys insist that Jojo would never be hurt in a fight.

I stand and wait for brother to be seen as the nurse takes the scissors in order to cut his trousers and I could already tell where this was going, as Jotaro insists that he take them off instead of ruining them.

My face forms a smile, taking the seat Jotaro sat in as he stood to take them off. The nurse chuckles and turns to the two boys. Picking something up and saying that she will prove they're not sick, but suddenly, I see the green tape force her soul into a different position as she begins waving the item around, ink spilling everywhere, "What are you doing?!" The boys asked frantically, she tells us that she was resetting the thermometer, but the item in her hand was a pen.

I panic as she forces the pen into one of the boys eye, "Take a closer look!" Her voice was distorted and hysterical, the boys scurry out as she turns to me and Jotaro, "What do you two think? You're not going to tell me this thermometer is a pen are you?!" I'm pushed out of the way by Jojo as she launches herself at him, her wrist being caught but her strength was incredible, managing to pierce his cheek with the pen, and by instinct, I force the air around her to become dense, the pressure halting her from moving forward or back, however, her shoulder seemed to dislocate as she forces the pen deeper past Jotaro's cheek, the amount of energy I used was almost gone, as I'd never had to make the air so dense.

I was so focusing so much that I hadn't realised Jotaro had began to speak to someone, as he suddenly forced the pen from his cheek and smashed his lips to the nurse, I was so confused at first but understood as I noticed Kakyoin sitting on the window, he must be the one doing this, but I was getting weak, the last thing I had seen before my body fell unconscious was Jotaro pulling away, his stand also retreating, pulling a green thing from the nurse using his stands teeth, it's pattern's the same as the tape I see around the nurse, but that's all I had seen, the pressure around the nurse dissipates as she falls, my body also falling as I fell into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm coming too!

I wake up to find myself surrounded by people, Grandpa, Mr. Avdol, Mama, Jotaro and Kakyoin. I instantly tense up and get to my feet, getting ready for a fight, but Grandpa put his hand on my shoulder shaking his head, and I instantly calm down, kneeling on the floor. "It's Ok, he was influenced by a flesh bud placed there by Dio in order to influence his thoughts, what he did was not his fault." When I processed the explanation grandpa just gave me, I became flustered and politely bowed to Kakyoin, "I apologize, please forgive my rude behaviour!"

I was expecting him to scoff, but instead, he smiled sweetly, "No, it's fine, I understand why you would become defensive, I did try and attack you and your brother." I was shocked but smiled brightly raising my head and nod, he is more sweet than before, and now that I look, his soul no longer has a dark mist around it, it's emerald green color was brighter and seemed to glow, its branches flowing freely, the tape still wrapped around it, I assume it's the manifestation of his stand.

His smile calmed me, as well as Mama who was hugging me. Grandpa put his hand on my head and beamed, "I heard what happened, you did great kiddo!" His praises made me feel happy, and I felt proud but knew I did little to help, "Thank's grandpa but all I did was stop Jotaro from getting a scar on his face, he was the one who fought, he was protecting me and the nurse again." I smile, but I feel so guilty, I couldn't do anything to help again, and I was once again the 'damsel'.

Suddenly, Jotaro verbally smacks me in the face, "Don't be an idiot, if it wasn't for you I may have not been able to defeat Kakyoin" My face is now one of confusion as I look at everyone in the room who all looked at me with a smile, especially Kakyoin who had his head turned slightly, his eyes peeking at me at the corner of his eyes, in a bashful blush.

I look between Jotaro, Kakyoin and Grandpa, they all remain silent, until Grandpa finally speaks to me, "When you passed out you suddenly got up and bit Kakyoin on the neck, it seemed as if you were sucking the strength out of him. Your mother had a similar ability to take pieces of people's souls and consume it, I believe that is what you did with Kakyoin's soul, as he began to lose strength and seemed to overcome Dios flesh bud momentarily, giving Jotaro here the chance he needed to defeat Kakyoin"

My face turns to Kakyoin, who was now looking away, a small purple bruise is on his neck, and I could see emerald fluid leak from his neck where the bruise was and I was finally able to understand, "I'm so sorry Mr. Kakyoin...Grandpa, can you tell me anything else about my mother" I turn to Mama, asking for permission, and she just smiled and nodded with a knowing kindness in her eyes. "I can, but you need to rest now, you too Kakyoin." Grandpa looked at Kakyoin who was now looking at grandpa, mama agreed and asked grandpa to set up a futon for Kakyoin, to which he complained, asking for a real bed, mama refused it saying how it's traditional for people to sleep on the floor here, also refusing to answer Grandpa unless he calls her Seiko, honestly, it made me smile, as she ignores Grandpas complaints and tends to me and Kakyoin.

That night, when I knew everyone was asleep, I exit my room, and walk into the garden barefoot, enjoying the cool wood under my feet. The moon was out and it was a thin sliver of light in the sky, bearly illuminating the scene before me but I had seen it so many times I didn't need the light.

In my awe of the garden, I didn't notice the presence behind me until I hear someone clearing their throat, I jolt and turn to the person behind me, "Ah, Mr. Kakyoin! I didn't notice you were there." I bow to him apologetically but he just chuckles, "No need to be so formal, I thought I heard someone come outside, what's on your mind?" He tries to approach me but he's obviously still unsteady on his feet, as he stumbles a bit, I panic a little and make the air deense in order to catch him, and he falls into the cushion of air. He looks shocked, maybe I'm freaking him out, I look at him smiling, and he seems to laugh a little, regaining his balance and taking a seat next to me, looking at the moon, and I feel instantly relieved.

The silence is soothing, but I am a little worried about Mr. Kakyoin's injuries, "How are your injuries?" He looked at me, the bruise is already nearly gone as he smiles, "I'm doing fine, I feel much better. I'm grateful to you and Jotaro." My smile widens, happy to hear the news as I look back up at the sky, "Jotaro did most of the work, he managed to bring you here and get the bug out your head, I just made it easier. But I'm very glad you're feeling better!"

For a second, Kakyoin looks astonished, but a kind smile graces his face. "Shouldn't you be resting though?" I ask, concerned that he was going to over-do it. But he chuckles again, "Don't worry, I'll go and get some rest soon, but shouldn't you be asleep too?" I lower my gaze still smiling a little, "I don't need to, I'm not human, and I can take in energy through multiple ways, through sleeping or just breathing, I don't really need sleep. Does that worry you?" I ask, curious whether he would become freaked out, but his smile never leaves, as he shook his head and slowly stood up, his gaze is looking down on me is still kind, "It's not strange to me, so it doesn't worry me, in fact I'm jealous, you're abilities I've seen thus far seem very helpful."

Morning came again, as I stretch, but I feel uneasy, something was wrong, and I could hear grandpa calling for mama, but I guess he got no reply, but I suddenly sense mama's soul, it was as if it were flickering, no, more like it's being blocked out. I feel my stomach and heart shrivel up as I launch myself at the door, opening it swiftly and rushing to the kitchen where I find Mr. Avdol, mama was in his arms, and her body was sweating. He pulls the back of her clothing down, revealing transparent thorny vines all over her back, and I can see clearly now, mama's soul was slightly smaller than it had been a few days before. I feel tears brimming in my eyes, knowing already what was happening, I drop to the floor, clutching my chest, knowing I should have said something sooner.

I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I hear grandpa shout out in grief behind me, but I can't turn to him, my eyes glued to mama. I hear nothing of the conversation brother was having with him, but my ears perk up when he brings up a solution, "Kill Dio" I know that it's easier said than done but I want to help, I want to save mama.

We all now sat in mama's room, she's tucked up in bed, as we try to figure out a strategy, but my mind was blank, I didn't hear anything they were saying, but a presence in the room caused me to snap out of it, looking at Jotaro whos stand is now fully visible, and scribbling on paper. I'm in awe as the sheer intensity of his stands strength almost overwhelms me. Curious, I float up to peek over their shoulder to find he's sketching a fly he managed to see in the dark background of one of the photos grandpa took with his stand.

Avdol takes the paper to do some research as he recognises the fly, and just moments after, mama wakes up, Grandpa looks after her, brushing her teeth, helping her to wash up, she even jokes about helping her with her underwear, making grandpa blush. Mama tries to stand, but both grandpa and brother tell her to rest, as she does, she jokes how people are so nice when she has a cold, but passes out again, "Mama!" I yell in union with a "Holy!" from grandpa. Just as I thought, mama was just putting on a brave front, her fever still awful, and I can't take it, I walk away from the room and float up to the roof, looking up at the sky, and I see in the distance Kakyoin and Mr. Avdol conversing, but I don't hear what they say, I was too lost in thought.

Hours passes, until I hear grandpa saying that they're leaving immediately, and I float down, in front of them, blocking them from entering the car, "Canine, you look after Holy." Grandpa tells me, but all I do is glare, "No, I'm going with you, even if you tell me no, I'll follow you anyway! There's nothing I can do here, in fact I would make things worse, I can't smile knowing you're all putting your life on the line while I sit back and watch mama slowly loose herself, I can't do it! I won't!" My voice is confident but shaky, Jotaro tries to step in, probably to tell me that I'm being ridiculous, but grandpa stops him. "You have a point, you are very strong, and I know you will just follow us anyway, but you must do what I tell you, I'm already putting my grandson on the line, I don't want you to get hurt." I smile triumphantly, nodding, allowing myself to float, taking one last look at the house, "We'll see you soon mama!" But before we left, Avdol named Jojo's stand based on the Tarot card he pulled, thus, his stand was bestowed the name, Star Platinum.


	3. Chapter 3: First time flying?

I managed to help grandpa save on the budget by being short! I was mistaken for a child, and so managed to get on the plain as a child, but it kinda sucks, since Kakyoin said I was mature for a kid, that's when I got a bit mad, my face going red, telling him I was the same age as he was, he did look shocked but it was priceless! Avdol must have thought the same, as he too looked shocked! Why am I so short!?

Anyway, I'm sat in the seats behind brother and grandpa, and I can feel uneasiness, I lean forwards in the seats and whisper to the guys, "I think I smell a stand and stand user." Immediately, Jotaro and grandpa look at each other, standing, and suddenly we can hear buzzing. After the guys confirm it is a stand, Avdol turns to me, "Canine, can you see if you can find the stand user." I look around, trying to see people's souls, however, the pressure of the plane is dulling my senses as I shake my head, "No, but I can hear where the stand is and I can smell the soul. It reeks of blood, and it's age is old, maybe his 50's to 70's, male, that's all I can tell without being able to see it. Its currently over by the right door that leads to the cabin."

As I say this, everyone's gaze directs to that direction, and we see the stand but as soon as we see it, it disappears into the shadows of the seats, I can hear it. "Jotaro! It's going to appear beside your head! On your right!" I try to make the air dense around it, but it's too fast, its shell shielding it from the pressure and strong wings pushing it through the air, I couldn't make the pressure any denser without endangering the passenger. Jotaro looks at it, and it's huge. Avdol instantly recognises the Stand to be tower of grey, ripping the tongues of its victims out before it kills them...

Brother tried to attack the bug, but it was to fast. The stand launches its extendable mouth out at Jotaro's stand which tries to stop it with his hand, but the appendage just cuts through its hand, aiming for Jotaro's stand tongue, fortunately, he managed to stop it with his teeth, just in time and our fears are confirmed, it's Tower Grey, a stand that has caused so many deaths and made them look like unfortunate accidents. Once again, I feel helpless, my only ability that would be useful was ineffective on it. Star platinum throws a barrage of double fists at the thing, but it manages to evade all his attacks, incredible since he has the speed and precision to catch a flying bullet.

It begins to mock us, stating that even a bullet can't stop him, not that a bullet can kill a stand. I look around desperately searching for the owner of the stand, but with my senses dulled, everyone's souls appear as fuzzy orbs, and I can't distinguish them. Suddenly it disappears back into the shadows of the seats, reappearing in some seats behind a row of passengers, I look at Jotaro, who is pissed, and all of a sudden I hear almost silent gurgled screams, but as I look, the passengers all seemed to remain asleep, but as I look at the stand who's moved, I see it has some sort of slugs have been pierced, but I realise that they're the tongues of passengers.

I feel sick, my knees getting weak as acid works its way up my throat, but I swallow it down, I feel all the color drain from my face, but I can't take my eyes of the stand, as it flies over to the back wall, using the blood to write out the word 'Massacre'. My heart stops beating as I let out a shaky gasp, frozen in place, Granpa notices and instantly moves infront of me to block my view. I manage to get my breath back, and stand beside grandpa, a serious look on my face, the sock gone, and I feel courage, standing tall and ready for what's to come next..

Avdol had tried to step in, but was stopped by Kakyoin just before one of the passengers woke up, complaining how it was too noisy. He stood up to walk to the restroom, placing his hand on the wall and discovering the blood as he began to panic. Kakyoin has step in and knock him out so that there was no panic with the other passengers. But there was something off about him, his soul is wavering in the fuzzy mess.

Kakyoin explains how it is too dangerous to use Avdol and Jotaro's stands, since they could damage or even blow up the plane, meaning only Kakyoin's stand would be able to defeat it. The fight keeps on, he uses emerald splash over and over, Tower of Grey strikes his stand in the mouth, blood begins to spill from Kakyoin's mouth as his stand and him falls to the ground, I'm about to run over before I notice that the bottom of his stand has become like tape, the appendages netting under the seats, and I know what his plan was. It took almost all my strength to stay where I am, knowing that if Kakyoin makes one mistake, he'd most likely die, but I have to have faith in him, so I take a breath and watch, the enemy stand mocking him before Kakyoin manages to capture the bug with his own stand, and tear it apart. Suddenly, the man from before cries out in pain, and I realise that it must have been him the whole time, it was merely an act. I feel stupid since I should've realised before. Kakyoin stating that a repulsive stand usually has a repulsive user.

I feel so relieved and immediately rush over to him and Jotaro, making sure they weren't hurt bad, but then we notice the plane is starting to rock side to side. Grandpa immediately notices and rushes to the front of the plane, two hostess' try to stop him but he just pushes them aside, me and Avdol then see Jotaro bump into them, and immediately, they both get that blush that all his fangirls have, and as usual, he pushes the out the way, using his normal vulgar language, the two women seem to be shocked but don't seem discouraged by his behaviour, almost seeming to faint. Next, they bump into Kakyoin, who simply apologizes for Jojo's behaviour, asking them to forgive Jotaro for his sake, and once again, they almost faint and agree to Kayoins request. Me and Avdol look at each other and share a confused look, not understanding what is causing the women to become so hot and bothered around both Brother and Kakyoin.

As I enter, a glimpse of blood and bodies on the floor catch my eye, but before I can see properly, Kakyoin, Avdol and brother move in front of me shoulder to shoulder, so I can't see the scene, I'm not sure if they did it on purpose. I feel a chill up my spine, and turn to see the man from before, his tongue is split and he has wounds all over his face, he begins to say how he refuses to let us get to Do as he reaches out for me. I can feel Jotaro already move to try and stop him, but by instinct I reach out, not realising what I was doing. My hand morphed through his chest, and I can feel the soul that dwells within him, it was cold, and as I pull my hand out, a large red orb is settled on the palm of my hand, a small cherry sized heart with a tongue sticking from the top and knife going through the organ lays in the center.

The man falls to the floor, limp and pale, the heart disappears from within the orb, leaving it with a shining red light, as my hand crushes it, I didn't know what I was doing but it bursts, a red, thin, translucent fluid splashes everywhere but disappears as it lands, the light dimming slowly. My heart raced as I look at the palm of my hand, turning my gaze to the men with a look of shock and fear, they all return my gaze with awe, except grandpa, who looks at me proud.

The air hostess' from before are standing by the door, gasping. Brother applauded them for not screaming since he hates it before ordering them to go put life jackets on the passengers since Grandpa is going to land the plane.

…

Wait what?!


	4. Chapter 4: Say it with a smile!

Grandpa had landed the plane safely, and we're now at the coast of Hong Kong. The sights and smells were all amazing! There are so many different foods and items of clothing! My excitement was overwhelming! Grandpa's making a phone call while the rest of us wait by a friendly looking stand, as a friendly looking man working the stall calls out to Jojo, asking if we aren't from around here before offering some rice porridge. I'm a little confused, I'd never had rice porridge, in fact I haven't had any human food other than trying mamas food. I look to Jotaro, wondering if he was going to get some, but Kakyoin stepped stating how it was a balanced meal here unlike back home. I'm shocked at all the knowledge he has, he seems to know and understand the culture very well.

The man's eyes made his way to me, and his gaze was as if he were looking at a child, "Hey there kiddo, want to try some hot cola? I'm sure your big brother won't mind" I instantly became red in the face, Kakyoin was giving me a smile of pity as Avdol began to laugh heartily, Jotaro Just lowered his cap, a smirk on his lips, making my face grow a deeper shade of red, "I'm the same age as my 'big brother', and I am not a kid!" I grow more embarrassed as Avdol's laughs become louder, Kakyoin stepping in and chuckling, "It's ok, I'll take a bowl" He asked for some toppings, as Avdol goes to order one too once his laughs died down, I become giddy, wanting to try some too, but Grandpa butts in, telling us we're going to a good place that he's a regular at, the man offers him a hot cola, but he just gets agitated, after all, grandpa is american.

Soon, we arrive at a restaurant nearby, as we try and put together a plan of action since we have limited time. Grandpa laid out a route by sea that would make it easier and less dangerous, even though we only had a few more weeks, Grandpa reassured us by telling us about a man who traveled the world in 80 days. We finally have conclusion of the plan, and we all begin to settle, but then Kakyoin removes the lid of a teapot and angles it on top, he explained to Jojo that it was a way of asking for more tea, then how tapping on the table means thank you. I'm now looking at him in awe from my place between Grandpa and Mr. Avdol, but soon I realise, I'm still sweaty from the events, and stand to leave, excusing myself from the table to go wash up in the bathroom.

I see a man with long silver hair aproach the table, as I leave, hearing him ask for help, with that I left. In the bathroom, I dabbed water over my face washing away the dried grime on my face, unbuttoning my long coat and hanging it on a rail next to the sink, the tank top revealing my collarbone as I dab my arms and chest. I sigh in satisfaction but a surge of energy rushes through me, as a loud crash was heard. I rush back to the eating area to find the man with silver hair standing in front of everyone, a stand with armour and a sword stood beside him, as table with a fiery clock carved into it. I immediately rush past the man and to my brothers side, "What a great time to take a toilet break Canine." He muttered, scolding me somewhat.

"What happened?!" I ask, hoping someone would explain, that fell to Avdol who stands face to face with the silver haired man. "This man was sent by Dio, he is here to kill us." Kill?! But, his soul… I drop my head a little, holding my hand over my chest, "But this man doesn't want to, he doesn't smell like a killer, he..." Jotaro stops me, and shakes his head, maybe I'm wrong? I take a closer look, however, his soul is shrouded in a darkness, just like Kakyoin, he must have one of those brain bugs. But while I was lost thinking, the battle had begun, he managed to slice and pearce fire as they make their way somewhere, panicking a bit, I rush after them, but Grandpa stops me, "Canine, I want you to stay here, this enemy is powerful and I don't need you getting in the way or hurt." His words pierces my heart as he walks away chasing after the others.

I feel so enraged, so tiny. Why can't they just see that I'm not weak, why do they think this, is it because I'm female? Or maybe because I'm young, and inexperienced? I can't just sit here, I have to follow them! I begin to rush out, searching for them, but I can't seem to find them, Avdol and the other man are fighting, and the overwhelming energy is making it hard to pinpoint where they are. In a last attempt, I bend the light around me and start to raise myself up, looking over Singapour, searching for them, and after a few minutes of searching, I find them in some sort of statue garden.

Avdol and the unnamed man are exhausted, and I can't tell who's winning. I soar down, making sure to land on grandpa's head and landing on the ground, "Canine! I told you to stay behind!" My reply is a angry glare, "I don't care what you said, I am not going to be left behind, when I came here in the first place so I wasn't left behind. Jotaro and Kakyoin are both the same age as me, and I'm a Canine unlike them. If you were truly worried, you would have sent them away." I felt my rage release, as I turn to Avdol, ignoring grandpa's shocked face, watching the fierce battle between the two men.

Soon, the battle ended with a victory for Avdol, his opponent was set aflame, and it seemed as if he were in agony. Avdol hands the man a knife, giving him the option to die at his own hand. It almost seems as if he were going to throw it at Avdol's back, then to his throat, but then he throws the knife on the ground, refusing to take his own life. Avdol turns and extinguishes the flames. Going over to him and I walk over to, "He has a brain bug. Just like Kakyoin." Avdol nods, he says that he thought as much as he calls for Jotaro, using star platinum to pull the ugly bug out as Grandpa wriggles in disgust, before making quite a bad pun, and it's so bad I can't help but laugh with him.

Later that day, we're about to set off to go board a ship, but grandpa ask me to speak in private. We walk outside and the fresh cold air is nice, the sun beaming down, "Hey, Canine I...I want to apologize for what I said, I really didn't mean for it to sound like that, it's just that you're my only granddaughter, and I don't think I could face Holy again if you got hurt, I keep forgetting you're not weak but…" I smile at grandpa, "It's ok Grandpa, I forgave you ages ago, I know you mean well, but I think you're right, I'm not strong to defeat an enemy, I just think I'm here for moral support, I mean, my senses are helpful, and I can heal any wound on others, but I really don't wanna get in the way." I smile again, looking up at the clear skies, "But it's Ok, I'll get stronger!"

With that, Grandpa gave me a short hug and walked off to get ready, the wind blowing through my hair, and suddenly a hand on my shoulder causes me to jump a little, "Haha, no need to be jumpy, it's just me." Kakyoin had a warm smile, one that could comfort anyone. "Ah, Kakyoin, how are you feeling?" I ask, "I'm more concerned about you, I didn't mean to eardrop on you, but I heard what you said." His features were soft as he looks up to the skies, "I wish I was as strong willed as you Canine, even when you were put down, you manage to smile and crawl back up." I can feel a small blush appear on my face as I look towards the bit of sea within my view, "Well, there's no point being angry or frustrated. I know I'm not as strong as you guys but instead of seeing it as a barrier, I see it as motivation, after all, if you can't draw a portrait, you practice and learn until you can. If I just sit back and believe that I'll never be stronger, then I won't be able to help. That's why I can say I'm weak with a smile, because it just gives me the motivation I need to become stronger." There's a comfortable silence between us, as no words need to be said.

I stretch as I notice that everyone else has walked out and stood behind us, ready to set off, a proud smile lingers on Grandpa's face, a knowing one on Avdol's, Jojo with a slight smirk, but he uses his hat to hide it. I smile back and wave to everyone, "Are we ready?" They all nod and we set off, heading for the docks, but, unexpectedly, the silver haired man from before stops us. He explains about his sister's death at the hands of a man, who has two right hands, even checking to see if grandpa was hiding another right hand under his gloves. He insists that he accompanies us in order to find this man, he has introduced himself as Jean Pierre Polnareff, but as two girls ask brother to take a photo of them, which he obviously refuses, Polnareff takes it upon himself to help them, although I'm pretty sure he was just taking pictures of their legs. "Hey Canine, when did you change your outfit" Avdol enquired, "Ah, I always wear this, but I normally wear my long coat over it, I think I left it in the cafe. Oh well, where we're going, I won't need it!" Avdol looks confused but I ignore it about to head on board, "Well I think you look very nice." Kakyoin stated, causing me to smile and thank him, Jotaro grumbling as usual.


End file.
